


everything is fucking great

by elusivewritings



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Attempt at angst, Byun Baekhyun Being Dumb, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fanfic, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Romance, Songfic, Unresolved Ending, happiness, im fucking stupid, kpop, referenced songs, songfics, stream obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusivewritings/pseuds/elusivewritings
Summary: Process of a breakup between Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Meet Me in the Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER! This fic truly follows the songs which are the chapters names. If you haven’t heard the songs then I suggest you go listen to it coz I try to follow closely to the songs! I hope this isn’t really shitty... it took me about a month to finish it even though it’s really short lmfao. this goes out to my two fav chanbaekists, sof & ally! everyone, brace yourself!

The silence was deafening. 

The silence of being alone had never been the loudest. In that moment, in that empty space all alone was Byun Baekhyun. Slumped shoulders, head tilted to the ground as he sat against the wall beside a door.

Park Chanyeol's apartment door. 

It was late at night, not a single soul at sight except for Baekhyun's shattered soul. Baekhyun wasn't keeping up with anything except for the fact that he had fucked up. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he left Chanyeol in his room, tears of anger slowly trickling down his beautiful face. Baekhyun helplessly left the room, leaving in a messy state in all ways physically, emotionally and mentally.

He was not sure where exactly he wandered off to. In a state of misery, he just let his feet bring him around carelessly. Cursing himself due to the fact that his feet automatically carried him back to the apartment complex of his lover. Well, Baekhyun wasn't sure if he had the rights to refer to Chanyeol as his lover but he knew he still love the man who kicked him out. 

He was not aware of his surroundings at all but he was aware that he deserved to be kicked out of the apartment for acting the way he was. Despite the ache in his lower body, he sat there contemplating on his horrid choices. The feeling of numbness faded, replacing Baekhyun with feelings of desperation. Chanyeol had demanded for Baekhyun to change his toxic ways, to change his destructive ways but did Baekhyun even tried to listen? No, not really.

When Chanyeol met Baekhyun, it left Baekhyun with such a deep impression. As a sociable person, he met all kinds of people from across the range but Chanyeol was different. Chanyeol was exceptional in his opinion. Chanyeol seemed to fit into every personality Baekhyun had come to know. The man was as ambivert as he can get. Chanyeol was so perfectly balanced that it got Baekhyun feeling fascinated by such a matter. It was such a minute information yet it made Baekhyun marvel over such a thing. 

Friendship easily blossomed between the two, realising that they actually have a lot more in common than many would believe. Baekhyun taught Chanyeol how to game while Chanyeol taught Baekhyun how to play a guitar. It was a relationship where they grew together, openly learning from one another. 

Slowly, Baekhyun realised how easily he eased up to Chanyeol. How secured he felt around his friend. Then, he noticed how his heart never failed to quicken a pace whenever Chanyeol was around or when he entered his thoughts. Baekhyun would be lying if he did not panic over this discovery. Luckily for Baekhyun, Chanyeol had fallen for him at first sight. 

They were fantastic. It was a loving relationship that went both streets. Chanyeol was everything Baekhyun had ever dreamt of and more. He was your typical tumblr boyfriend expectations. A devoted understanding sweetheart which Baekhyun did not cherish enough, only when he was gone. To say that Baekhyun was insecure would be an understatement. Every day he wakes up, afraid that one day Chanyeol would leave him. His clinginess was something Chanyeol tried to adjust to, knowing Baekhyun's previous experiences with love ended up with his significant other leaving him. This developed a really unhealthy mechanism for Baekhyun. He refused to properly talk things out whenever there was conflict between the couple. Why you wonder? For he believes that his words drive people away. 

So, he doesn't talk about it. At all.

It ticked Chanyeol off. Chanyeol had tried but he could no longer put up with such behaviour. He tried to confront Baekhyun numerous times, almost successfully coaxed him into talking their problems out. Somehow, Baekhyun always tries to divert and escape their conversations. Chanyeol was tired of trying be the responsible one. He was sick of the only one taking the initiative to be responsible. For once, he wanted Baekhyun to stop running. He wanted Baekhyun to have more courage and faith but alas, that was not the case.

" If you want to be in this relationship with me Baekhyun, you have to be willing to work with me. Through everything and anything. " Baekhyun recalls the words ringing in his mind. Chanyeol was right. He couldn't blame Chanyeol for pushing him away. Heck, he wants to push himself away if he could. It pains him that he let his fears control him once again. 

" We're both growing and evolving but why does it seem like we're growing separately? " Baekhyun couldn't find the answer. 

" Baekhyun, you know I love you and I know you love me too but we can't go on any longer like this. You know it. " Yes indeed, he does know it. Would it be fair if Baekhyun says he was trying as hard as he could? Maybe but Baekhyun knew he shouldn't make any more excuses. He fucked up and for once, he's going to own up to it. Which is also the reason why he was helplessly waiting in the hallway of Chanyeol's house. It's also the same reason on why he finally got the strength to get up. 

Rising slowly, Baekhyun holds onto the wall for support. His legs were aching and he couldn't see, black engulfing his vision for a couple of seconds. His was pounding but he knew he should leave. He needs to get better. He needs to get better for them to work it out. For the love of his life. Baekhyun trusts that when Chanyeol would be ready to talk to him, he would call. With that trust, Baekhyun held on tightly every day. If Chanyeol wants him back, he knows Baekhyun will be at the door. Baekhyun will be at the hallway.


	2. Moving Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real quick update!

To say Chanyeol felt defeated would be the least. He was utterly agonised. Chanyeol frowned, turning around on his bed. This resulted to Chanyeol laying on the floor, having rolled off and landed with a thud. He shut his eyes as tightly as he could, trying to go back to sleep. His body refused causing him to groan even louder. It was then and there where Chanyeol decides that his life absolutely sucks. His mind kept drifting back to his ex-boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun. Awake or asleep, Baekhyun was a constant on his mind for the past two months. 

Dear god, I hope Baekhyun is feeling as shitty as me.

Chanyeol smacks his forehead, shaking his head roughly and quickly taking back his thoughts. He's such a fucking idiot. Why would he wish that upon Baekhyun. Baekhyun may have been a bit of a dickwad but Chanyeol shouldn't wish that upon Baekhyun. 

Okay but what if we had worked out our problems? What if I was more patient?

He questioned himself that regularly. He even voiced it out to his friends who simply called him crazy. At first he was sure he made the right decision. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun needed to sort his personal issue out. As much as Chanyeol wanted to be there for him, his efforts were fruitless. He was left with the option of not doing anything or leaving Baekhyun as it was starting to affect their relationship as well. 

What if I'm just a fool and he had moved on?

Maybe he was foolish to be hung up over Baekhyun but Chanyeol swears on his life he's different from the others. Baekhyun just needed the push towards change, be it a push into the unknown by himself. Chanyeol lightly hit his head against the cool wooden floor, trying to fix himself someway, somehow. He finally got up and climbed onto his bed. The same bed he used to share with Baekhyun. Half of the bed was untouched, somehow they had established which side belonged to who. Chanyeol's territory was messed up but there was a fine like separating the mess and a made up side. 

Sick and tired of waking up in the same empty bed he could never fill all alone but also couldn't bring himself to throw away, Chanyeol gets out of bed to make breakfast. Chanyeol couldn't really be bothered if he was honest so he just grabbed the box of cereal and headed to the sofa chair. Staring at the blank tv screen, Chanyeol absent-mindedly eats his breakfast and returns to his thoughts. 

Another breakfast alone. Was that the same case for Baekhyun? Was he as broken as Chanyeol or had he found another fish in the ocean. Is it weird that Chanyeol hopes they were in the same boat? He supposes it is but he couldn't help it if he tried. Chanyeol shrugs, reacting to his own silent debate. He honestly has no clue. All he wants to know is if Baekhyun was feeling the same. 

Hopeless and hesitant.

What if Baekhyun hadn't moved on but Chanyeol decided to do so? But Chanyeol didn't want to be the type of person who would wait around desperately for their lover to come back to him. What if he did that and he actually missed an opportunity with his one true love. This does brings Chanyeol back to another question which was the possibility of Baekhyun being his soulmate. This never ending cycle of doubts was driving Chanyeol mad. He was scared of moving on but Baekhyun's already gone. 

Chanyeol decides he needs closure. 

Wait but wouldn't it be wrong to suddenly contact Baekhyun to come over? Wouldn't it be really wrong to confess his love for Baekhyun (again). It's even more wrong since he usually gets drunk then starts pouring out his emotions for Baekhyun. Shit, maybe this whole situation is fucking wrong. Should he just ditch it all? Another fear creeps in. What if Baekhyun doesn't even want anything to do with him? What if this is caused by the fact that he had already moved on and got a better life with a better person. A person who could actually be there for him. Chanyeol could vividly picture it. A guy as tall and broad as him. Someone who would be able to hug him and protect him from the harshness of the world. A person whose faith would never falter even when their relationship hit rock bottom. A man who turned his life around, picking Baekhyun up from his downfall. He could imagine it and that guy was not him at all. It could have been him, and dare he says it should have been him but his heart knows it's not.

" Well then, I'm fucked. " Chanyeol says out loud knowing damn well no one could hear him except for his own inner thoughts. 

Chanyeol set his cereal box down, huffing as he makes his way back to his kitchen. He mindlessly opens up a cabinet, taking out a fresh bottle of warm beer. He uncaps it with ease and take a drink from it. The frown on Chanyeol's face seems to be a default expression these days. He feels stupid for ending it and regretting ending their relationship. Was it selfish of Chanyeol to push for something better. Did he cross a line? 

Chanyeol sighs as he plops himself down onto his spot on the sofa. He wants to move from this phase in his life, be it moving on completely or getting back with Baekhyun. He just wants to get it going. Maybe he should just move on completely. After all, Baekhyun was already out of his life. So if he's moving on, (which is something Chanyeol badly wants to know) Chanyeol concludes he should too.


	3. Love Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time passes but some things still remains the same

The jittery feeling could not be stopped by Baekhyun. Every step he took, he tried to calm his frantic heart but how could he when the one person he loves the most is going to be in the same perimeter as him? Baekhyun grips onto his plastic cup, squeezing the plastic and causing some of his beer to overflow. He wasn't affected by the fact that beer was tricking down his arm and into his sleeves. All he cared about was the face that his muse was literally across the room. Baekhyun felt his throat tighten.

It's been a year, two weeks, one day. He knew from the minute that he laid his eyes on Chanyeol, the only thing that never changed was him. It didn't matter to Baekhyun that Chanyeol hadn't noticed him yet. All it matters was that he was here and that was good enough for Chanyeol.

It had been a while since they last met. Baekhyun remembers it clearly. Chanyeol had surprisingly invited him over, Baekhyun eagerly waited by the hallway like the agreed to do so. It was late at night and pretty last minute but Baekhyun still turned up. Chanyeol stood against the door of his apartment, greeting him warmly. 

" Sorry to call you up at this odd hour. " Chanyeol smiles sheepishly, looking at the floor instead of Baekhyun's eyes. Baekhyun still beamed at the taller guy. 

" You know it's never an issue for me. " Baekhyun reminds Chanyeol. Chanyeol snaps his attention towards Baekhyun, a twisted smile playing on his lips. 

Chanyeol nods slowly, " That I do know. " Chanyeol trials off, his eyes directing away from Baekhyun again. Chanyeol scratches his neck, trying to figure out how to not make a mess out of himself.

" So how have you been? " Chanyeol asks, clearing his throat. " Have you been moving along fine? " 

Baekhyun feels his breath stuck in his throat for a moment. Have he? How could he even define what is fine? " I suppose? I've been picking up the pieces and trying to fix myself. " Baekhyun shrugs.

Chanyeol nods, eyes still trained onto the ground. " Maybe, it was a good thing we ended it. " 

Baekhyun felt his heart strings being tugged harshly. " It was? " Baekhyun asks in disbelief. 

The shocked tone surprised Chanyeol but he masks his emotions, looking at Baekhyun who was staring at him. Chanyeol hums casually, " Yeah, we need it. I just called to see how you were holding up. " 

Baekhyun was stunned. What should he do now? Baekhyun had progressed to be where he was in his life. He still yearned for Chanyeol but he could feel himself slowly move on from him too. This could be a moment for him to tell Chanyeol everything he didn't say. Baekhyun decides against it, swallowing the dry lump in his throat as he cowards away from his emotions.

" I just wanted to see you one more time before I close this chapter in my life. I hope you understand. " 

" Closure. " Baekhyun mumbles to himself. 

" What? " Chanyeol looks up from the ground.

Baekhyun smiles sadly. " Needed this closure. " 

Chanyeol nods. He wasn't sure if he was referring to Chanyeol's situation which he had just explained or was he referring to something else. It was hard to read past the dreamy look in his eyes. 

" Yeah. " 

A moment of silence passes between them. 

" I'll head in. Thanks for everything. Go home safely. " Chanyeol breaks the silence. Baekhyun remains silent, nodding back at Chanyeol when he offers him a small smile. 

The final. 

Baekhyun had not expected to run into him for the longest time or even forever. It seems like fate had a different idea of forever. Now, Baekhyun was brought back to reality. The reality which was his ex-boyfriend looking at him? 

Confused, Baekhyun turned around to ensure he wasn't fooling himself. When he turned back, he caught Chanyeol laughing at him. Chanyeol couldn't help it. It was quite a sight to see Baekhyun all confused. He nodded, smiling widely to assure Baekhyun that he was indeed the one Chanyeol chose to acknowledge. Baekhyun beamed back in reply, raising his now half empty cup up in acknowledgment before bringing it to his lips. 

Baekhyun bit on the cup, watching Chanyeol from behind the rim. Chanyeol started making his way towards him which made Baekhyun tip the cup upwards, drinking the remains of his beer. He really needed that liquid courage. 

" Hey Baekhyun, " Chanyeol greeted, his lips forming into a smile. 

" Hi, " Baekhyun replies after. The two just stood there, smiling shyly at one another. It was awkward without a doubt. The first thing Baekhyun notices was the way Chanyeol still smiles when saying his name. Second thing was the smell of his cologne. It was still intoxicating as ever, Baekhyun silently sighed. 

The two looked at each other, small smiles were exchanged. " Fancy seeing you here. " Baekhyun says to both their surprise.

" Yeah I just couldn't miss this party, you know how Sehun is. Plus, I figured I deserved this time to unwind from my hectic life. " Baekhyun nodded along, listening intently.   
" So what have you been up to? " Chanyeol asks, tilting his head to the side like he always does when he gets curious. Chanyeol schools his expression, holding back the urge to scrunch his face up due to his curiosity. Chanyeol wonders if Baekhyun noticed his hesitance, thankful that if he did, he just didn't bother pointing it out. 

Baekhyun stutters slightly, " M-me? " He asks while scratching the back of his neck. " Nothing much really, same old same old only with a few exceptions though. I got a new job at Talk Fast and I finally got an oven. "

Chanyeol eyes widened upon hearing about Baekhyun finally landing a spot in his dream company. " Talk Fast huh? As a journalist? " Baekhyun nodded.

Chanyeol congratulated him, a warm smile plastered onto his lip. Baekhyun shyly thanked him. " That's really about it, what about you? " He concluded before asking Chanyeol.

" I work at a studio now, my friend and I opened it together not long ago. We received a couple commissions to produce some tracks and also help mix it and stuff. It's been great so far. " 

" Wow look at us, who would have thought. " Baekhyun says, referring to their current situation and their life now. " Living the dream. " 

Not entirely, Chanyeol thinks to himself as he exchanges another round of smiles with Baekhyun. " Aight, I'll see you around! " Chanyeol says, looking at Baekhyun briefly before walking away to catch up with another old friend.

Baekhyun shakes his head, looking down trying to contain his beating heart. No he should not be falling head over heels for Chanyeol. It was a mere conversation between old friends. Friends. The status they were at before dating. He watches as Chanyeol makes his way onto the dance floor, dancing happily with his friends, moving about animatedly as they catch up on their life. Baekhyun feels his heart flutter, loving the ease of Chanyeol dancing around the room greeting people. 

It hits him hard, his head throbbing slightly. 

All the memories of their time together comes rushing back like a flood. It's overwhelming for Baekhyun's frail heart. He sets his cup down on the floor, resting his head against the wall behind him. Eyes closed, he could see memories playing like a montage. The moment passes, Baekhyun opening his eyes and feeling relieved no one was paying attention to him. However, his relief is short lived when he feels the urge to be physically close to Chanyeol. The urge to grab his hand and pull him close again. 

Have I lost my mind again? He ponders as he searches for Chanyeol again. Their eyes click, staring from across the room. The atmosphere between the two is heavy, making Baekhyun think harder. It makes him feel that Chanyeol might feel the same, maybe he could feel that love again. Even though, they're in a crowded room, Baekhyun swears he feels like there's no one else but Chanyeol. He's hopeful they could both feel that love again. 

It's been a minute, six seconds now Chanyeol wants Baekhyun. Chanyeol feels as though he is about to risk it all for Baekhyun but only if he wants to. He figures from the look in his eyes, that he does as well. The memories still rushing back as he tries to distract himself on the dance floor, the real distraction standing across the room with his eyes piercing into his. 

The attraction is strong between them, reminding Chanyeol of the strong electrostatic forces he had to learn about back in school. Their bonds equally difficult to overcome, requiring huge effort to break them apart. Their attraction was hard to ignore. Maybe he was crazy but Chanyeol wants to know if Baekhyun could feel it too. 

Finally breaking away, Chanyeol thinks of the plump lips that used to fit against his like a missing puzzle piece. If he made a move, would Baekhyun be down for that? Go in for a kiss, would he kiss him back? Chanyeol shakes his head, trying to shake his thoughts away. 

Baekhyun downs the new cup of beer he found, drifting away from the party. The urge to hold Chanyeol physically close to him makes his body tingle slightly. ( Or it was just the alcohol affecting him, after all he had had a few drinks. ) What would happen if he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, pulling him close. Telling him once again that he was taking him home. Maybe they could both feel that love again. 

Oh, let me know, they both hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that’s really the end of it! let me know if you loved or hated it :) I might post more in the future, thanks for reading xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I am so sorry this fic is trash as fuck, leave me feedbacks or something I need it! <3


End file.
